


Stay

by vanillacat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, I Tried, It's really short, M/M, first time writing an avengers fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillacat/pseuds/vanillacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been years after Tony's death yet Steve still misses him like it only yesterday. </p>
<p>Based on Miley Cyrus's song "Stay".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Miley Cyrus's song "Stay".
> 
> First time writing an Avengers fic; sorry it's so short!

Steve sat at the dining room table with one of his many sketchbooks that he had acquired over the years. It lay open to an unfinished drawing of his husband. His face, full of concentration, and his upper torso were done but the hands and lower body still remained incomplete. 

Steve rested his elbows on the worn out wood of the table and burrowed his head in his hands, closing his eyes. He opened them again, staring down at the face of the drawing. A single tear rolled down his cheek and plunged onto the crisp paper waiting below. Steve wiped it away, smudging a pencil line that made up one of the figure’s arms. 

Steve turned another page in his sketchbook and began tracing the outline of another face, similar to the one on the previous page but the lines came out shaky and unsteady. His once nimble hands had turned stiff and taut, like a machine whose joints needed to be oiled. The pencil no longer glided across the page but instead in choppy, short intervals. 

Frustrated Steve gave up and leafed through the sketchbook, seeing the same face over and over again. The face that held different expressions over the years – some delighted, some unhappy, some so intense Steve had to look away for a moment. And each time Steve had to remind himself that these were the only time he would see this face and no matter how many times Steve wished the owner of this face would come back, he knew they couldn’t return.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
